


Call Boy

by sadboyaus



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyaus/pseuds/sadboyaus
Summary: hello lovers. first of all, I wanna say thankyou for reading CallBoy. I noticed since zayn left one direction last year, he's been getting alot of slack and in every fanfiction (including some of my own) he's the bad guy because of it so here it is. a story in which zayn is portrayed as the precious little baby angel he is. anyway, enjoy♡♡ - sadboyaus





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovers. first of all, I wanna say thankyou for reading CallBoy. I noticed since zayn left one direction last year, he's been getting alot of slack and in every fanfiction (including some of my own) he's the bad guy because of it so here it is. a story in which zayn is portrayed as the precious little baby angel he is. anyway, enjoy♡♡ - sadboyaus

zayn malik was only seventeen when he began. he was seventeen when he started to wander the bradford streets at night in hopes to gain a little money. it started with just something simple. painting people who passed by or singing and having people throw whatever money they wanted into a hat. but when he met twenty year old niall horan it changed. niall made zayn feel special. he made him fall in love. and then when he gained all of zayn's trust he brought him to the place he planned since he met him. zayn was an attractive young man with his long black locks and his olive toned skin. niall knew he'd be beneficial as soon as he saw him painting on those London streets.

"you're going to make alot of money here"

niall told him. zayn was confused by it all at first and he didn't know what would happen but over time the money became greater and the sessions became longer. the men became less repulsive and more attractive. fine young wealthy men with wives, girlfriends and some even had families, living a life as secret as zayn's own.

some he recognized as famous actors and singers. but no matter who they were, most of the men just wanted the same thing. someone to suck them off and keep quiet about it afterwards.

zayn was twenty two now. after five years of being a call boy nothing surprised him anymore. no act seemed to be too much and it never bothered him when the men would ask for him to keep quiet. it didn't make him nervous anymore when celebrities would come in with awful disguises.  
so when long haired, green eyed photographer harry styles walked in, he never expected it would throw him so far off of his game.


	2. One

zayn laid out on the soft mattress of the room in which his transactions took place. he had a sheet covering the lower half of his body, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as the man he had just slept with pulled on the rest of his clothes. 

he was beautiful with his blonde hair and deep turquoise eyes. the man reminded him of niall in a way, except with a Scottish accent, so he didn't mind him much. 

after he finished dressing, he pulled a bundle of money from his jacket pocket and tossed it onto bed. zayn sat up and reached over unfolding the money from its rubber band, running his thumb over the cool cylinder strapped together by a rubber band

"It's ten thousand" the man spoke. 

zayn nodded as he counted the money. it was exactly ten thousand as he was told. he looked up to see the man staring down at him. zayn narrowed his eyebrows and pulled the cigarette from his lips. 

"what?" he asked a bit annoyed with his staring. 

the man paused a bit before speaking. 

"you won't tell anyone of this? my girlfriend would lose her shit and the media would have a field day" 

zayn shook his head. he never put out any of his clients information. it wasn't him. 

"of course not. just, when you leave, don't forget to sign your name in that book on the desk" he said pointing at the open velvet covered book. a pen placed in between the pages. 

the man nodded as he walked over to the book and grabbed the pen, but before he could put anything down zayn spoke up again. 

"and make sure it's your real man. I'll know if you lie" he said. the man only nodded as he quickly wrote his name. afterwards he walked out of the room, keeping his head low.   
after he left and shut the door zayn got up, not caring if he was naked and went over to the desk where the book laid. 

he picked it up and looked at the name written, smirking when he saw the sloppily written name.

Adam Wiles. 

zayn laughed and closed the book. He new the man looked familiar. Adam Wiles or popularly known as, Calvin Harris. He walked over to the small dresser, opening it and pulling out a pair of calvin klein briefs and slipping them on. as he went back to the bed and began pulling the used sheets off of the mattress, the door to the room opened reveling zayn's boyfriend, niall. he smiled and walked over to zayn and stood behind him, wrapping his arms around the olive toned males waist. 

"how'd it go baby?" he asked, his Irish accent filling the room. 

zayn smiled and pressed his bare back against the irishmans clothed chest. 

"He kind of reminded me of you, so I guess it went ok" zayn spoke, his eyes closed as he melted into his lovers arms. 

"and the money?" 

"it's on the nightstand" zayn spoke, almost falling back when niall let him go and went to grab the bundle.

"good job baby, who was it this time?" niall asked as he counted the bills

"taylor swift's dj boyfriend" zayn laughed as he began to replace the sheets with new ones from the linen closet. 

"Who, by the way, is an incredibly submissive bottom" 

niall laughed and put the money back down on the mahogany nightstand as zayn put on a new sheet. once he was done he plopped down on the bed and opened his arms waiting for niall. the bleached blonde lad smiled and moved to his boyfriend, sitting up against the bed post as zayn cuddled into his side. 

"you're doing a great job zaynie" niall praised. 

zayn nodded and closed his eyes, tired from the events of today. having seen four clients in the last twelve hours tired him out. 

"I'm proud of you. now sleep up, you have a long day tomorrow" 

and as those words fell niall's mouth, zayn fell into another dreamless sleep against the man he loved.


	3. two

zayn's face was buried into the white silk sheet as the man above him gripped his waist and slammed into him repeatedly.

his nails dug into zayn's skins, surly making him bleed and leaving bruises.  
zayn hated the sound of skin slapping against eachother as the man continued to thrust into him harshly.

zayn let out soft whimpers as the man continued with sloppy movements. he pulled on zayn's hair, shoving his face deeper into the sheets as he released inside of him. zayn felt the man pull out and the substance drip from his hole. he shuttered at the feeling.

once the man stood he slapped zayn on the ass and threw money onto the mattress, dressing himself and walking out of the room.

zayn sat up, wincing at the pain from his behind. he laid on the bed for afew moments letting tears unconsciously slip from his face. he hated clients like him. too rough and not respecting the rules he was told before coming into the room, one being never to c.um inside of the call boy. it was times like this when he hated his job. times like this when he hated his life more than anything.

after afew minutes of catching his breath and letting the tears fall, zayn got up and walked into the bathroom attached to the large suite. he turned on the shower and stepped in, moving slowly as to not add any more pain to what he already felt. he sat down and let the water wash over his olive colored skin. his dark hair falling over his face. it seemed like forever he was sitting there.

that was until the water shut off. zayn looked up to see niall standing above him with a confused look on his face.

"zayn,what's wrong?" he asked.

"nothing, nothing. I was just cleaning up" zayn answered as he as he stood and grabbed a towel from off of the shelf and wrapped it around his hips.  
He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself, pushing his hair out of his face.

niall came out behind him and wrapped his arm around zayn's shoulder and kissed his temple.

"just one more client today" he said.

zayn nodded. he didn't want to do anymore today. he was tired and his body hurt. but he had too.

just as zayn began to dry his hair, niall's cell phone rang. he pulled a silver IPhone 6 from his pocket and answered. he didn't say anything and the call only lasted about five seconds.  
after he hung up he put it back in his pocket and leaned against the sink.

"looks like you're off for the night. the last guy cancelled." niall informed. zayn just nodded, but inside he was relieved. his body couldn't take anymore.

"zayn are you sure you're fine?" niall asked again as he sees the pained look on his lovers face

all the olive toned boy did was nod. he didn't feel much for speaking, even if it was too the one he held close to his heart. he just wanted to sleep. he wanted to be held by his boyfriend and he didn't want sex. he didn't want sex for a long time but he couldn't really help that part.

it was, after all, his job.

niall walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and looked at him in the mirror as he rested his head on the bradford boys shoulder.

"I know what can make you feel better" he whispered as he began to kiss along zayn's neck.

zayn just shook his head.

"I don't want too" he said as he removed himself from niall's hold.

"yes you do, I know you" niall said as he moved back over to zayn, who was now walking out of the bathroom and to the room. he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a new pair of black calvin klein breifs but before he could slip them on, niall was behind him again.  
pressing zayn agaisnt the dresser as he began to grind his obvious erection on zayn's bum. a low moan leaving the bleached blonde boys mouth.  
he slowly began to lean zayn over until his chest was pressed to the cold mahogany. he heard a drawer open and afew things move around before a small square foil packet landed next to his face. he heard a popping sound and then without warning he felt a cold, gelled up finger slide into his already stretched hole.

"bottomed today hmm?" niall whispered as he added another finger and began curling and scissoring them around inside of zayn, earning a whimper from the boy.

niall soon removed his fingers and zayn sighed slightly happy about the loss of contact even though he knew it wouldn't last long. a pale hand grabbed the foil packet and ripped it open. seconds later niall pushed himself into zayn and began moving quickly.

zayn bit down on his lip, he was still sore from earlier and this would only make things worse. so, for an hour, he let niall fill him. pushing in and out, bringing him over to the mattress and continuing there.  
eventually pulling out and c.umming and zayn's back.

afterwards niall wiped him up and pulled his own clothing back on. he asked zayn if he'd like to sleep in his bed with him but the bradford boy declined. all zayn wanted was to be alone.

.......................

2:34am.

zayn hadn't been able to sleep. he spent his time tossing and turning in his bed after niall had kissed him goodnight. he sighed and finally rose, walking over to the large dark wood dresser and pulling out a pair of ripped black jeans and a black t-shirt. after pulling the garments on, he moved over to his closet and grabbed a black leather jacket, slipping it onto his shoulders. after pulling on his boots, he grabbed his keys before leaving his room.

he walked down the long hallways and afew flights of stairs before finally exiting the building. there was a slight chill in the England air but it didn't bother him much. he walked down the familiar streets until he reached a small bakery.

open 24 hours

the sign on the door made him smile. he walked inside and was instantly hit with the smell of freshly made pastries, teas and coffees.  
he looked around the shop at all the breads and cakes before going up to the counter to order.

and then he froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter ive written so far, good for me


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back :D

"Niall I don't want to today. I just want to be left alone" Zayn said as he walked into his room, Niall quickly following after.

"Zayn you don't have a choice. This is your job and you will do it. I'm not losing money because someone got 'too rough' with you" Niall said as he made air quotes with his fingers.

Zayn turned to face his boyfriend, and to say he was angry would be an understatement.

"Niall he f.ucking dug into my skin with his f.ucking werewolf nails! I showed to the damn bruises he left!" Zayn shouted back as he pulled down the side of his jeans to show his hip and the big purple, blue and green bruises gracing his olive toned skin.  
Niall rolled his eyes and leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You've always been a drama queen. Ever since the day I met you, you've had a flair for the dramatic"

"Niall I just need some time to not be taken advantage of" Zayn said as he sat on his bed, his face cupped into his hands.

"No one is taking advantage of you because you knew exactly what you were getting into when you started this" Niall shrugged.

Zayn looked up at the blonde lad and sent a glare. Red hot daggers directed right to the one he loved.

"Actually no, I didn't. I didn't know about the pain it would cause me. And not just physically but mentally because you my lovely boyfriend had refused to tell me about the bad in being a call boy!"

"Don't raise your voice at me Zayn, I'm not in the mood to keep fighting with you" Niall said calmly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well Niall I wanna fight. Yell at me, call me some names! Do it, you f.ucking piece of Irish trash! What type of person pimps out a young innocent teen!" Zayn yelled, his neck and cheeks red from shouting.

"Zayn I'm serious. I said shut up" Niall told the Bradford boy through gritted teeth.

"You are a good for nothing, low life, self centered, money obsessed ass hole and I-"

Slap!

Zayn fell back onto the floor and looked up at Niall. His hands balled into fists and a deep scowl on his face. Zayn reached up and felt his cheek. It stung. Did Niall actually put his hands on him? Did he really just slap him?

"You, you hit me." Zayn whispered as tears threatened the back of his eyes.

Niall's eyes widened as he realized what he did. He leaned down and tried to pull Zayn to him only to be pushed back.   
Zayn still kept his hand on his cheek and stared at Niall with red wide eyes.

"Don't you f.ucking touch me! Don't touch me ever again!" Zayn yelled as he scrambled to his feet and out the door of his room. He let the tears fall from his eyes as he ran from the building and down the street, headed to the place he knew he felt safe.

-

"Welcome and how can I he- oh god are you okay?"

Zayn nodded as he stood by the counter of the bakery. His eyes bloodshot and a large red handprint across his cheek.

"I'm fine. Can I get a cup of tea please?"

The girl behind the counter nodded and entered Zayn's order into the register before walking back to the kitchen to make his tea. Zayn went to a small single person table in the back corner of the shop as he waited.

-

It had been twenty minutes since Zayn had gotten his tea. He finished it but continued to sit at the lonely table. He wanted to get up but his legs refused to move.

"Excuse me"

Zayn looked up from his empty cup to see a green eyed man standing above him. 

"You've been sitting here quite awhile. Are you alright?" The man asked. Zayn didn't say anything he just looked at him. He had seen this face before he knew he did. But he couldn't remember.

"I'm fine" was all he said in response.

It was quiet for another few moments before Zayn spoke up.

"Can I help you?" Zayn questioned, his voice coming out harsher than he meant.

"Can I sit with you?" The stranger asked. Zayn narrowed his eyebrows before sighing inwardly and nodding. A smile grew on the emerald eyed mans face, his dimples visible as he pulled up a chair to the table. It made a scratching sound in the floor as he did, Zayn cringing at it.

"So. I'm Harry." He introduced himself as he sat down, holding out a hand for Zayn to shake.

Zayn looked at his hand and then back at Harry. He was reluctant but took it.

"Zayn." Was all he said. 

"I know, I've seen you here before. A week ago I think. I was kinda hoping you'd come back around"

"Oh. Well, here I am" Zayn shrugged.

It was then quiet between the two. Harry and Zayn not saying a thing, just stealing occasional glances at each other.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Your face. Big red handprint right across it." Harry said as he ran his fingers across his own cheek as to show him where.  
Zayn had forgotten about the print across his face. He didn't forget about the fight but he repressed being hit by Niall. It was absolutely something he didn't want to remember. Not now at least.

"It's nothing" he mumbled.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing" Harry egged on.

"Well it is. It's absolutely nothing. And you're a stranger, some random I don't have to tell you shit"

"Hey I get it. Personal stuff, but uh I was wondering if I could ask you something." Harry said as he pulled his phone from his pocket.   
Zayn nodded, signaling for Harry to ask.

"Well, when I'm not working here I take pictures. I'm an amateur photographer and I was wondering if I could take your picture" Harry asked now holding his phone in his hand.

Zayn narrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the hell type of question is that? Do you do that to all strangers or just the ones with big red marks on their face?"

Harry only shrugged, a small smile on his lips.

"The last time I saw you here I already thought you would make a great model but you left as soon as you got your tea. So I'm asking you now"

Zayn shook his head.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I don't want some guy having pictures of me." Zayn scoffed.

"Understandable. But think about it?"

"I'm not going to think about it." Zayn said plainly.

Harry sighed and leaned back in the small back metal chair. He held his champagne colored iPhone in his hand, twirling it in circles as he looked down at it.

"Well Zayn, if you do change your mind, even if you say you won't, give me a call" Harry said as he pulled a small rectangular card from his pocket. Zayn took the card between his fingers and looked at it.

Harry Styles  
Professional Abstract Human Photography  
(555) 833-2626

"I thought you said you were amateur" Zayn said as he looked over the card.  
Harry let it a low chuckle and looked at Zayn with that same smile in his face.

"Well, no one hires an amateur. Sometimes you gotta just...stretch the truth a bit" he smiled.

"Hmm...well Mr. Styles thank you for teaching me when it's okay to lie" Zayn said laughing a bit.

"Oh look at that, you laugh" Harry joked.

Zayn shrugged a small smile still on his lips. he has to admit, at least to himself, that talking to   
Harry did make him feel a bit better.

"Sometimes" he said quietly.

"Well, Zayn. I like the sound"   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Newest longest chapter I've written❤️


End file.
